Mesogog's Revenge
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 7. Mesogog's after Trent. Why?
1. Running

MESOGOG'S REVENGE

DISCLAIMER

Well, since we have a four-day weekend coming up, I thought I'd write another the seventh episode of my _Ranger Team_ series. As usual, I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. And just a reminder: Anton and Mesogog **have** been divided. That's the only part of "Thunder Struck" that I kept the same.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Trent shows up at the Cyber-Space injured, but refuses to say why. Concerned, Kira follows him home. She is surprised to find the place in shambles. Will Kira find out what happened to Trent? Find out next: on _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: RUNNING

Trent Fernandez panted as he ran from his house. He couldn't believe this was happening! Why him? He cried out in pain as something hit his leg. He fell to the ground. He heard a hissing.

"No way! No stinking way!" the boy exclaimed, picking himself up. He then continued his dash. He didn't know why he was being hunted, but he knew it wasn't good. He had to get away! He couldn't be caught! Crashing told the White Dino Ranger that his pursuer was gaining on him. Making a quick decision, he used his powers to blend into a tree and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps walk past his hiding place, and then fade in the distance. Once he was sure it was safe, Trent de-camouflaged himself and ran to the streets.


	2. Setting Up

DISCLAIMER

Original Rangers still don't belong to me, though I wish they did. Alas, they are still property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

While this was going on, Jason Lee Scott, Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos, William "Billy" Cranston, and Adam Park were busily decorating their new building.

"Wow. This place is really coming along," Rocky commented after awhile.

"No kidding," agreed Jason.

"It's magnificent," Billy stated.

"It sure is," responded Adam.

"Man, this is great. It almost feels like Ernie's," Jason commented.

"Yeah, I know what it means. It's like…recreating your second home," Rocky said. For a moment, they all stared at their surroundings.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to work," Jason declared, breaking the silence.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, guys! I need you again! I have no idea what to call this place. I want it to be something that sounds like a youth center, but also something that reflects each of the guys running the place. Any ideas?


	3. Surprise Entrance

DISCLAIMER

Three chapters in one night? That's gotta be a record for me. Still don't belong to me, but Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Meanwhile, in Hailey's Cyber-Space, Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, their teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, Trini Quan, and Aiesha Campbell were sitting at a table chatting. As they did so, Tommy kept stealing glances at Kimberly. It was at one of these quick peeks, that Aiesha leaned over to him.

"Boy, don't just sit there, peeking. Say something to her," the woman hissed. Tommy fixed her with a look.

"What? I'm just saying," Aiesha objected.

"Aiesha, it's just not that simple," Tommy whispered. Her only response was to roll her eyes. Just then, Hailey Johnston, the owner of the place, walked up.

"Has anyone seen Trent?" she wondered.

"No. Not today," Kimberly replied.

"Was he absent from school?" Hailey queried.

"No. He was in class," Tommy answered.

"Well, then, why isn't he here?" Hailey wondered. Just then, the door burst open and everyone turned around.

"Trent!" Kira exclaimed. He collapsed at the entrance.


	4. Odd Behavior

DISCLAIMER

Nope. Not mine. Still belongs to Haim Saban Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Trent!" Kira exclaimed worriedly. She and the other Rangers rushed up to him.

"Dude, you okay?" Conner questioned, as he and Ethan helped him up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Trent assured.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Hailey suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Honest," Trent insisted. "I can work," he continued.

"Trent, I don't think-" Hailey began to protest.

"Look, I'm fine! Just let me work, okay?" Trent snappishly interrupted.

"Okay," Hailey said in surprise. With that, Trent walked up to the counter where the smoothie machine was.

"Wow. **That**'**s** what I call a mood swing," Kira commented.

"What's gotten into **him**?" Kimberly wondered.

"I don't know," Katherine replied.

"There's something wrong. I can feel it," said Tommy. They all stared at the boy who was busy taking orders. What had happened? And why wouldn't he tell them?


	5. Unhappy

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Never was. Too bad. I probably would've made a killing. Especially if I had played it smart and kept Tommy and Kimberly together, unlike the actual owners Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Inside his lair, Mesogog stuck his face in front of Elsa, hissing angrily.

"The White Dino Ranger escaped," he stated.

"I am sorry, Master. I should've foreseen that he'd use his powers to hide," Elsa apologized.

"Apology **not** accepted! You were given a job and you failed! You must be eliminated!" Gragon roared. Mesogog intercepted the man, letting out an even angrier growl.

"**I** will punish my servants. No one else will do the job," he snarled.

"Here we go again," Scorpina muttered.

"They're worse than Zedd and Rita," Goldar complained in an undertone.

"Mesogog I can understand. **He** has an interesting goal. But why did you team up with **that**?" Scorpina wondered. The winged monkey could only shrug in response.

"I promise you, Master. The White Dino Ranger **will** be eliminated," Elsa assured.


	6. Demanding An Explanation

DISCLAIMER

Dang! I'm just shellin' 'em out, aren't I? As usual, I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else is property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Hours later, Trent cleared away the last of the dishes.

"Hey," a voice greeted. Startled, the boy turned around.

"Sorry," Hailey apologized.

"It's okay," Trent replied. "Listen, I'm really beat. Can I take off a little early?" he continued.

"Sure," Hailey replied.

"Thanks," Trent said. With that, he went out of the café and headed off. Unknown to him, Kira had stayed behind and had decided to follow him. It was several minutes later when he reached his house. Trent stepped up and placed a hand on the door, which swung open easily.

"Oh, man!" he cried. Kira could barely hold back a gasp. The entire living room looked like a tornado had blown by. Books were ripped off the shelves, furniture had been knocked over, and several pieces were strewn about on the floor.

"What happened here?" Kira asked. Startled, Trent turned around.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I followed you," was her response.

"Kira!" Trent cried in exasperation.

"Never mind that! Trent, what is going on?" Kira demanded. Trent stared at her.


	7. What's Going On

DISCLAIMER

Still ain't mine. Still the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Well, except Gragon and the Crangons. **Those** are mine.

Trent stared at Kira. She just gave him a "I'm waiting" look. The boy sighed.

"That's a whole, long story," he stated.

"I've got time," was her response. With another sigh, he led her to the overturned couch and they sat on the end.

"Well, it all started this afternoon after school," Trent began.

"_Dad? Dad, you here?" Trent asked. "Hey, Dad! I'm home!" he called. He frowned, confused at the silence. "Hey, Dad! Are you home or what?" he called again._

"_I'm surprised Anton Mercer lets his son get away with such disrespect," Elsa stated. Trent immediately took a stance of defense._

"_What are you doing here, Elsa?" he demanded._

"_Your father has something that belongs to my master," was her answer._

"_Where's my father? What'd you do with him?" Trent demanded._

"_Nothing-for now," Elsa responded. She let loose with a burst of energy from her sword. Trent took off._

"And I came here," Trent finished.

"Do you know where your father is now?" Kira questioned.

"No. He just-disappeared. And I have no idea where he is. I-I can't lose him, Kira! I-I mean-I already lost my real parents-" Trent trailed off frantically.

"It's okay. Trent, we'll figure something out," Kira assured.

"I just don't know what to do," Trent moaned. Kira scooted closer and put her arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry to do this guys, but I just saw the most morphinominal thing ever! My Community finally got entered in the C2 archive! Isn't that great?


	8. Saving A Parent

DISCLAIMER

Mostly not mine. Pretty much belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only claim Gragon and the Crangons. Oh, and in case you're confused, Anton knows the Dino Thunder Rangers' identities because he used to be Mesogog, but I'm sure you probably already knew that.

Meanwhile, Alpha and Hailey were manning the viewing globe, when the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" he exclaimed. Hailey blanched. She would never get used to that stupid thing.

"Hailey, alert the Rangers," Zordon instructed.

"On it," Hailey acknowledged. She pressed a button on the console.

"Guys, we got trouble in the park," she reported.

"What's up, Hailey?" Tommy asked.

"Elsa's appeared in the park. She's messing it up pretty bad," Hailey told them.

"On our way," Tommy promised. Seconds later, he and the other Rangers appeared in the location.

"'Bout time you got here, Rangers," Elsa sneered.

"What do you want, Elsa?" the White Dino Ranger snapped.

"Watch your tone, White Ranger. Otherwise Daddy here won't make it," Elsa mocked. She gestured to a tree where a distinguished looking man was tied.

"Dad!" the White Dino Ranger exclaimed.

"Aw, man! Not good!" the Black Dino Ranger said.

"Let the civilian go, Elsa!" the Red Ranger ordered. Elsa laughed mockingly.

"But then that'd take away all the fun," she remarked.

"What do you want with him, Elsa?" the Black Dino Ranger wondered.

"He took something from my master," was the answer. Before the Rangers could ask anymore questions, she charged. The White Dino Ranger slipped away from everybody else and used his Drago Staff to untie his father.

"Trent! Thank goodness you're safe!" Anton Mercer cried in relief.

"Dad, what is Mesogog after?" Trent wondered.

"**This**," Anton replied, pulling a round stone from his pocket.

"Is that a Dino Gem?" the White Dino Ranger queried, taking it in his hand.

"No. It was an experiment I was working on before I became Mesogog. It's able to drain a person's energy away," Anton replied.

"Oh, shoot! No wonder Mesogog wants it!" the White Dino Ranger exclaimed. Presently, Elsa noticed the commotion and leaped towards them.

"That stone belongs to my master," she snarled.

"Sorry, Elsa. But you just can't have everything you want," the White Dino Ranger mocked. With that, he threw the stone into the air, and then sliced it in two.

"NOOOOOOO!" Elsa shrieked. From his lair, Mesogog hissed and snarled when he saw the scene.


	9. Wrapped Up

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Later, the Rangers and Anton convened in Hailey's Cyber-Space.

"So Anton, why did Mesogog kidnap you?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, and what was that stone Trent destroyed?" Conner added.

"Before the explosion that turned me into Mesogog, I was working on this experiment that would enable a stone to drain away a person's energy. However, I realized it was too dangerous and scrapped the project," Anton explained.

"And Mesogog knew this," Kira realized.

"Yes. That's why I was taken," Anton confirmed.

"Wait a minute. You're saying you got turned into the guy we're fighting against?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Oh, not anymore. They split," Ethan spoke up hurriedly.

"Well, that's good," Aiesha said.

"Yeah, kidding. I was beginning to wonder if I should find someplace else to stay," Trent joked. Everyone laughed.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: it's the grand opening of Reefside Friends, the new youth center, which brings back an old flame of a certain Black Ranger. Mesogog and Co. decide to join in on the celebration by sending down the Party Monster. Can the Rangers defeat this new menace? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
